Just Acting, Right?
by strong.till.you.break
Summary: Miley and Demi star in a new movie, Secrets, and Miley plays Nick's character's love interest. Miley struggles to make sure that she doesn't fall fro Nick's trick again. It couldn't be hard. After all, it's just acting, right?
1. one

Just Acting, Right?

**_Chapter One; On Set_**

xxghostlovexx101

**This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it is lame! I made up the characters in the movie. I have to use Sonny Monroe, Miley Stewart, Alex Russo, and all the TV show names.**

**

* * *

Miley's POV:**

"Come on! Ring, ring, ring! Please ring!" Sonny sat breathless next to the phone, all eight of them, waiting. I laughed and flopped down on the bean bag chair next to Sonny, saying, "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. What are we going to do with you?"

"Like you don't want the part!"

"Well I would if I auditioned, but I wouldn't be that desperate. I'm sure it's going to ring any moment n—"The phone rang. I was the first to hear it, and I sprang over to Sonny's side-kick and flipped it open with one hand, while fighting Sonny with the other.

"May I ask who this is?"

"This is the audition crew from _Secrets; _we're looking for Miss Sonny Monroe…?"

I grinned and replied, "No, I'm sorry. She's not here at the moment. May I take a message?" I saw Sonny shake her head furiously, and she laughed and said, "Oh! There she is!" I handed the phone to her, immediately stuffing a pillow to my face to muffle the laughter that was erupting.

"Uh huh…yes…yes…uh huh…uh huh, I understand, uh huh," I rolled my eyes as I was watching Sonny speak into the phone. Finally, I heard her say, "Thank you very much. Have a good Thanksg—I mean Christmas!" I giggled and questioned Sonny about the auditions.

"They said…YES!" We both screamed and raced downstairs to report the good news to my mom.

Later that day, I was sitting with Sonny at the shooting area. My eyes wandered around the room, scanning everyone closely. My eyes landed on familiar hair. It was Joe! That was weird; they did Camp Rock together, now this. I looked around and sure enough I saw Nick and Kevin following behind him.

"Sonny! Look, it's Joe, Nick and Kevin!" We ran over to greet them, and I had to admit, I was a little nervous about seeing Nick. Why? Probably the fact that I hadn't seen him in a long time, and we did use to have…something. But, it was over. Over. I tried avoiding his eyes, because I might've done something stupid. I heard from Sonny that Kevin was the director. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the director called everyone in. He told me that I could join, if I wanted.

"Okay, cast! Let's review the characters, shall we?" Everyone nodded, and he continued, "Sonny Monroe, now. I'm sure you're familiar with the acting business! Why don't you start by telling us a little about yourself and I'll explain your character." He gave a nod of encouragement.

"Um, okay. I'm Sonny Russo, and I've been in the acting business before. I'm 17...I guess that's all." She sat back down.

"She will be playing the part of Kellie Camp. Next, another group of experienced actors, Nick and Joe Jonas." He gove them time to stand and wave, and continued, "Nick is the character Drew, and Joe will be playing Jimmy. And, yet _another_ actor, Alex Russo, playing the part of Claire Bryant. Now, where is she?" Everyone suddenly turned in their seats, looking for Alex. My phone vibrated from a text, and I saw Sonny reaching in her pocket for her phone as well. I read:

**"Sonny, Mile, I'm quitting the movie, please let the directors know."**

I spoke up first,"Kevin, Alex just texted me saying that's she's quitting the movie!"

"Quitting the movie! Impossible! I guess we'll find another actor." Kevin sighed and sat down.

"How are we going to find some one who can act in such a short time span? I clearly remember the producers saying we have 2 days to get everyone ready!" Nick turned to look about as he spoke this, and then I realized what he was trying to do. Did I want to do this? I mean, what if I don't, I won't have anything to do.

"Kevin, I think Miley could play the part." Everyone turned to look at me, and I blushed.

"Yes, yes. Miley! Perfect. Why don't you play the part of Claire?"

"Are you kidding, of course!" I beamed. I mean, what was the worst that could happen? Oh, right. Nick. I have to see him every. Single. Day. Could I stand it? I looked around, the choice wasn't mine anymore. Everyone was already happy. I sighed. What the heck!

**Sonny's POV:**

"Are you glad that Miley got the part?" Joe asked me. He had sensed something wrong earlier, and asked me about it.

"Well, the truth is, I used to play the main part, and now it's going to be Miley this, Miley that, guess what Claire did!, and OMG! Miley's playing her part!" I breathed deeply. "No one will care about Sonny or Kellie anymore." I whispered.

* * *

**Please, please, please review my story. Even if it's a bad review, review it anyway. They make me happy!**


	2. two

Just Acting, Right?

**_Chapter Two; The Truth_**

xxghostlovexx101

**I'm really sorry because I had to chance the names to Sonny, Miley Stewart, Alex and take and replace all the names I made up. Because of Fanfiction. **

**Second Part is in Sonny and Nick's POV. Also in regular POV.**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time: **

**"Well, the truth is, I used to play the main part, and now it's going to be Miley this, Miley that, guess what Claire did!, and OMG! Miley's playing her part!" I breathed deeply. "No one will care about Sonny or Kellie anymore." I whispered.**

**

* * *

**

Joe pressed his thumb on the end of my nose and I felt shivers run down my body. I looked up at him.

"Sonny..." I knew he was at loss for words. "Maybe, just maybe, you could learn to get along with the fact that Miley's apart of this...cast. I mean, I'm sure she was a great actor, because I worked with her once, and I'm sure she'll do anything to make you feel better. Even...if she has to quit. I'm not saying you should tell her just so she'll quit like Alex...You should tell her, because if you don't, she'll never really know hoy you feel, and she'll never be able to help you feel better." He smiled, continuing, "And if you think about it, it's better for YOU if she stays. If she quits, you lose the job because there'll be no more movie."

I smiled...Joe always knew how to make me feel better. He _was _right. Miley couldn't help it. I stood up and brushed my knees and ran off, turning back to say, "Thanks, Joe! You're the best!" I saw him grin sheepishly as I left.

_Nick's POV_

"Great job, Miles!" She smiled and I blushed. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, especially her smile. The boss told us to rehearse Scene 2, which only had Miley, Ian, Katie, and me. Kenny called us over again and told us to rehearse Scene 2. Again. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. I heard Kenny call action and Miley started in with her first line.

**Scene Two:**

**_Claire: Drew! (comes in the room breathing hard) Where were you during class today?_**

**_Drew: (turns around) I was in the office. (sighs) _**

**_Claire: What?!?! What did you do? This is the SECOND time, and we've only been in school for--(looks at her watch) 3 hours!_**

**_Drew: Stop worrying will you? He just said I need to work harder. Get my grades up, he said. (sighs again)_**

**_Claire: Why do I see something wrong with that...hmm...I don;t know, maybe because it's ONLY BEEN THREE HOURS SINCE SCHOOL STARTED!_**

**_Drew: Chillax...Claire. _**

The scene lasted for about 10 more mins. Sonny came over and Miley rushed out with her. I sighed yet again as I saw her run out, remembering how nice it was to have her in my arms.

_Regular POV_

Sonny and Miley rushed over to a nearby park bench.

"What do you need, Sonny?" Miley asked, her eyebrows raised questionably.

"Look, the reason I wasn't so happy the other day was because I was jealous. Of you. I mean, now everyone's going to go crazy for the movie and--you. Not me. I mean, I may sound self-centered but..." Sonny smiled sorrily.

"Oh, if that's it, then I can quit." There was not mistaking the sadness in Miley's voice, and Sonnyi realized that Miley must've wanted the part of Kellie as well, but Miley couldn't bring herself to audition because it might make her friend sad._ I've been such a jerk._ Sonny smiled brightly as she laughed, "Oh, Miley! If you weren't there, I wouldn't be there either. Plus, how can I stand being by myself?" Both girls laughed and smiled at eachother.

"I'm so glad I didn't get an awkward part. Like Joe's love interest...or something" Miley smiled.

"You mean being Nick's lover ISN'T awkward?" Sonny asked.

"What do you mean?" Miley suddenly turned serious.

"Have you even read the script? You. Are. Nick's. Girlfriend." Sonny told her.

"What? I didn't get to that part yet. Oh, my, god! Nick must think I'm weird to want to want to be his girlfriend, and I want him to be my boyfriend, but maybe he doesn't WANT to be my boyfriend, but he thinks I want to be his girlfriend, so he's pretending to want to be MY boyfriend and--"

"Miley, you're rambling." Sonny giggled and ran back on set with Miley to rehearse Scene 5."

**Scene Five:**

**_Kellie: NO WAY! You're going to BOARDING school?_**

**_Claire: (has tears in her eyes) ...in Maryland?_**

**_Drew: (tries not to look at Claire) Y-yeah. _**

**_Claire: (hugs him) Why? Isn't private school enough?_**

**_Drew: Apparently not for my father. _**

**_..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Yeah, I know it sucks, but review anyway, even if it is just a word or two. **


	3. three

Chapter Three

**_Mixed Up_**

xxghostlovexx101

Miley's POV:

No. No, no, and no again! I would not and COULD not do this. What I saw last night made me start gasping for breath. I was NICK'S, well, really Drew's, girlfriend. What made it worse—

**_…_**

**_Claire: So…_**

**_Drew: So…_**

**_Claire: I guess this is it then, goodbye…(starts crying)_**

**_Drew: (looks longingly back at Claire, feeling a sudden urge to cry. But he didn't, because it would just make Claire feel worse. Instead, he holds her hands) Claire, this isn't it. I'll be back for you. Know that I love you, and I always have. Here's something to remember me by. (Puts a locket on her neck and kisses her gently on the lips, leaves Claire, who is crying, and walks away, not looking back; afraid he'll break down and cry) _**

**_…_**

Yes. Nick was going to kiss me. I KNOW I will faint or do something I'll really regret later on. I just know that all my feelings I've tried so hard to push away will come rushing, full speed, back again. And I just couldn't do it. First of all, Selena was my friend. And we all know she still has a major crush on Nick. I couldn't betray her like that, even if she did kind of steal Nick's heart from me, and then tore his heart apart. I sighed deeply, again telling myself: It is just acting.

LATER ON AT THE SET…

Nick's POV:

I looked at Kevin as he was about to speak. He whistled to get everyone's attention, and began, "Okay, crew. It's been 3 weeks and we're getting closer to the premiere! Anybody nervous for the shooting?" Slowly everyone nodded their heads, and Kevin started again. "Well, I have some announcements. The producers want us to shoot some scenes this week, because of screening difficulties. So, you better be prepared because we're doing the real thing today!" He said it with a lot of enthusiasm, but no one, not even me, could have been prepared for what he said next. "And, Alex's coming back!" Again with the enthusiasm. We were caught off-guard. First the shootings and now SELENA? I couldn't digest this. Was I happy that Alex was coming back, or sad that Miley was leaving?

"…But what about Miley?" Everyone turned from the shock to her. "Yeah, what about her? Are we just going to kick her out? I like Miley. She's cool." I saw Miley kind of blush a little, and I could tell that no one had ever thought of Miley leaving.

"Well, I forgot to mention this…How do I put it in a nice way? Yes, well, Alex is taking one of the girl's parts. Either Stella's (she plays Clara), Lilly's (Jane), Harper's (Hannah), Macy's (Mandy), Miley's or…Sonny's." He sighed at this. No more enthusiasm. I was totally and completely thrown. So was everyone else and they were all shouting, getting their anger out…especially the girls. After all, one of them would eventually lose their parts, even if they were the main role. Like Sonny.

"So," Kevin was talking again. I was barely aware of him; I just heard mumbles. "I'll let Alex tell you which part she has taken. Meanwhile, we'll practice.

"How could they do this to us?" I heard Miley asking Sonny.

"Ugh! They could, and it's just not fair," Sonny stopped suddenly; "I can't believe it might be _Alex _taking my part. Alex, my best friend. We _have_ drifted apart."

"This is so unfair. Life's unfair. EVERYTHING is unfair. Okay, maybe that was a lie. But _this_ is unfair."

"Agreed," Sonny sighed.

There was silence as another whistle shot through the air. Through the whole thing I had been silent, and I felt that it was my turn to speak now, and I did. I made sure everyone could here, especially Kevin.

"Why does Alex get to take one of their parts? I don't think that's…" I struggled to find I different word from "unfair". "…okay. I mean, how come she gets to quit whenever she wants, and then join and ruin things for other people whenever she wants? I mean, what's up with that?" I sat, down triumphant that I had found neither something that Kevin nor the producers could answer.

"Well, Alex's…different." Kevin told us. Humph, that's I lame answer.

"How? How is she different?" Ian spoke up.

"She just is. No more questions!" Kevin seemed frustrated. "I don't know, I just listen to the producers."

Sonny's POV:

We began shooting my favorite scene; the "Can so, can not, can so, can not, can so, can so, can not, HA!" scene. I laughed to myself as I saw Miley and Nick fight.

**_"Can so, can not, can so, can not, can so, can so, can not, HA!"_** **_scene (aka Scene 12)_**

**_Claire: You so CAN NOT do a triple. _**

**_Drew: Can so._**

**_Claire: Can not._**

**_Drew: Can so._**

**_Claire: Can not._**

**_Drew: Can so._**

**_Claire: Can so._**

**_Drew: Can not._**

**_Claire: HA! _**

**_Drew: (laughs) you're so babyish. But I like you that way. (hugs her)_**

**_Claire: You still can't! _**

**_Drew: (leans in to kiss her)_**

Nick was just about to kiss her when I heard a voice all too familiar.

"I'm back!" She looked around and her eyes finally landed on Nick and Miley, who were just and inch apart. "And…what are you doing with my boyfriend. Well," she giggled, "My future boyfriend and loving husband!" She sighed dreamily, and I saw Miley flash a "cuckoo" look at Nick as she stood up, and Nick lifting his shoulders in a question.

"So, I was told that I may choose which part to take on, and I choose…"


	4. four

Chapter Four

_**My Choice**_

xxghostlovexx101

**Last time:**

"**So, I was told that I may choose which part to take on, and I choose…"**

MEANWHILE, AT A PRODUCER MEETING…

Bella Swan rested her chin in his hand, thinking about it. Alex Russo…Miley Stewart…Sonny Monroe…the names swirled around in his head, and he shook his head to get them off.

"Well, what shall we do, Swan?" It was Oliver Oken speaking. He was co-head to Bella Swan, and likewise was a little confused.

"Well, it's obvious we have to let Ms. Russo on with her plan. There's nothing else we can do. Her father practically rules us, in a blink of an eye he can get us a fired and without a job and make sure we _stay_ that way. It hurts to know we're doing a bad thing." Chad Dylan Cooper brushed a stray hair from her face and looked gravely at the rest of the producers; Bella Swan, Oliver Oken, Zack & Cody Martin, and Justin Russo, who, even though the brother of Alex, agreed with the rest.. He hadn't had any sleep since he got fixed into the whole Russo problem. In fact, none of them had gotten any rest in the past two weeks, and they weren't getting any any sooner.

"I hate to say it, but Cooper is right. Unless we can think of a plan that doesn't risk our job, then I say we let Ms. Russo do whatever she wants." Cooper was frustrated, like everyone else. He didn't want Alex to get what she wanted. No one did. But, what was the use in fighting? They all knew they weren't going to win a fight against the Boss.

"No! I will not stand for this. We have to do something, anything!" Sounding exasperated, Cody Martin stood up and slammed his palms against the table. "…And I know just the thing to do."

Justin Russo folded his papers neatly and asked, "What may that be, Martin?"

"Why, it's so simple, I wonder why we never thought of it sooner!"

"Cody, what is it?" Oliver was getting curious.

"So simple, in fact, that I wouldn't be surprised if an eavesdropping monkey thought of it!"

"Sleigh, get to the point!" Zack persisted.

"This is such a wonderful idea!"

"Cody!"

"Okay, okay. All we have to do is…"

ON SET WITH THE CAST…

"Hmm, I choose…Sonny's part." Alex smirked happily and skipped toward the camera crew.

"WHAT?!?!" Sonny yelled furiously. She had to have heard Sonny wrong...Alex was going to make Sonny, her best friend, quit the most wonderful opportunity of her life!

"No, no, no, no! How can that be?" Miley was angry too, and so was everyone else. Nick was more shocked, because he had thought that Alex wanted to play the part of Claire, because that's what she had wanted in the first place. Now, everything was ruined. People were shouting, mangers were trying to calm everyone down, and Selena was sitting happily in Sonny's chair—Sonny's chair!


	5. five

Chapter Five

**_Explanation_**

xxghostlovexx101

**This is short like the last one, so I'm really sorry. Please review and check out my fictionpress! **

**

* * *

**

ALEX'S POV:

Yes, it was all as I had planned. I just wish I didn't have to lose my best friend in the process. I knew Sonny, and she'd be willing to forgive and forget. I think. Ah, well. It's not like she doesn't want fame, and now she has more of it--all those reporters running around, chasing after her, asking questions...she should be thanking me! Besides, this is what happens in the acting business, there's drama, sadness, and...this. Sonny must learn to face up with it, and I'm helping her. Doing a good thing.

A sharp, sudden whistle brought me back to reality. Everyone turned to stare at Kevin, and I did as well. After a while, people started to notice me sitting in my corner, and I began to wonder why...

"Look! She's sitting in Sonny's chair!" Everyone gasped as I turned around to stare at the back of my seat and there it was: **SONNY MONROE**. So what? What was wrong with these people? It's just a chair. I scoffed and hopped off, grabbing a sharpie from a nearby table and ran to the back of the seat. Many gasped as they realized what I was about to do. Quickly, and blacked out **SONNY MONROE** from the seat and placed **ALEX RUSSO** above it in my curly handwriting and I sat down; triumphant.

By the time everyone had adjusted to the awful truth, Sonny already had run home, Miley chasing swiftly behind her.

WITH MILEY AND SONNY...

They finally reached Sonny's house and Miley sat down on the steps with her, not saying anything and waiting for Sonny to speak up first. Miley had thought Sonny was crying, but really, Sonny was furiously mad.

"Look, I'll quit if you have to quit. Besides, this isn't anything big. I can always keep at Hannah Montana, I mean living a double life isn't that bad. Well, I was hoping to reveal my secret, but now that I think about it, st--"

"I think I've got it figured out!" Sonny's sudden burst of excitement surprised both of them. Miley was confused and shrugged her shoulders, urging Sonny to go on.

"Well, I think that first of all, you should NOT quit. It's exactly what Alex wants." Miley looked confused and Sonny went on, "If she gets my part, it almost guaranteed that she'll get your part. I quit, you quit. Get it now?" Sonny looked at Miley.

"Yes, totally. If I quit, she can get her dad to create a merge of your part as Kellie and my part as Claire, creating an even bigger part, right?" Sonny nodded, now smiling.

"And, she can't ask your dad to fire us directly for no reason because we can report that." Sonny continued. She reached in her pants pocket and pulled out her keys, stuck it in the lock and pushed the door open with her left foot, beckoning Miley in and up the stairs.

"So, we're planning to get her back, right?" Miley asked questionably.

"Yep, and I have the perfect plan on how."

AT THE PRODUCERS MEETING...

"So, are we clear on everything?" Cody asked the group.

"Wait, let me get this straight. We're going to cancel the movie? Just like that? Won't everyone lose their parts?" Zack asked him.

"No, no, no! Weren't you listening? We're going to cancel it, and then reopen it. Except, we won't tell the boss."

"Yeah, got that, but what is our explanation for canceling the movie?"

"We'll tell him that ratings went down and we can't afford it anymore. Even the Boss won't give out millions of dollars just so we can finish the movie. And he'll just have to deal with Alex."

BACK ON SET...

"Nick!" Alex ran up to him and hugged him night, quickly reaching into the wallet in the back of his pants and pulled out a wad of bills. She was desperate. She pulled back from the hug and ran away, hiding the money under her sweatshirt as she ran. Nick saw Joe raise his eyebrows and he mouthed, "No!" at him to warn him off. None of them had seen Alex.

Kevin had sneaked out from the set, carefully picking his way through the jumble of costumes and camera equipment, narrowly avoiding a big crash into a five-thousand dollar screen setting. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and called the producers.

"Look, we have a problem." He said hastily into the phone.

AT THE PRODUCERS' MEETING...

"And we have a solution, Jonas." Cody told him proudly. "Are you ready for it?" They went on for almost a whole hour, Kevin asking questions, making sure he had all the information correct. After he hung up, he kept mumbling the words he was supposed to tell the cast.

"Look, the producers just called and canceled the movie!"


	6. six

Chapter Six

_Discovered_

xxghostlovexx101

**I know I haven't posted a new JAR in a long time, but I was so mad because my brother deleted all my pre-written JARs and I was so frustrated I didn't write it for a long time. Please check out my one-shots (Niley!) and my other story, Fighting For Our Lives. I'm sure you'll enjoy it! Also, the NJK awards are coming up, so please nominate my favorite fanfiction writer, TeamM and if you will, nominate my one-shots and this story! **

* * *

_"Look, the producers just called and they canceled the movie!"_

"They can't do that...can they?" Alex was taken by complete surprise. Out of all the things that could have happened, all the possible mess-ups and mishaps, she never would have guessed at this.

"They just did. Will everyone please leave the set..." Kevin glanced intently at Nick and Joe for a while, hoping they would understand to follow him out. They did.

"Guys, we'll talk about this later. _Please_ don't lose touch with us!" Kevin's voice was a little too urging, and the cast, all of whom had known Kevin for a considerably long amount of time, decided that something was terribly, terribly, wrong. Alex had something to do with it.

Everyone hurried out the set doors, trying to avoid Alex's fuming anger in the process.

"They CANNOT do that!" Alex screamed, furious that her plan had not worked. Among instinct, she flipped open her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

WITH SONNY AND MILEY

"What are we going to do then? Spit it out!" Miley hopped on the bed, ready for anything.

"Well, I have to warn you, though. It involves hurting not only Alex, but her father as well." Sonny replied cautiously.

"Heck, I don't care. He's been cheating us out of our money since forever. My dad worked for him once, and boy, was that a wreck. We lost over 10,000 bucks." Miley shook her head silently, remembering the time when her father became co-head to Alex's dad.

"Okay," Sonny smiled, "I plan on forming competition, you know, to kick RUSSO INC off the ranks. But, that's not the best part. So, Russo spends his time and money trying to figure out how to beat us, and, when he's sure he will win, we'll close the group."

"How are you so sure that he'll want to spend his time and money?" Miley asked.

"Because, we have a secret weapon..."

"And that would be..."

"Alex Russo."

BACK WITH ALEX

"Daddyyy!" Alex stretched the last syllable, hoping to make her voice sound demanding, yet pleading.

"Yes, Honey?" The gruff voice answered from the other end of the line, sounding exasperated as it was.

"I heard that you cancelled the movie. What is the meaning of this?" Alex screamed into the phone, her evil side turning up.

"What? I did no such thing!"

"Then, explain to me why everyone is leaving the set, back-stagers are closing the place down, and Kevin received a phone call from the producers saying that the movie is officially cancelled! You know what this will do to my career?"

"Alex, please, can we discuss this a later time?"

"Sure," Alex said.

"Really?" Her dad asked in disbelief. It was almost impossible. Alex was agreeing to something he had said.

"NO! I DO NOT care what will happen to ANYONE, except for me, so FIX THIS!" She screamed into the phone and slammed it on a table. Goodbye career, she thought.

* * *

_**UPDATE!  
This is very important! **_

**Short, but I have a very good reason. About a week ago, I made a new Twitter account. Also, I signed up for TwitLonger, so I can post stories on Twitter. I have two new stories...CONTAMINATED VALENTINE and DEAR NICHOLAS. I may also have ROYAL LOVE STORY, but that's only about 50% chance. I was grounded for a week now, so I could not get on the computer OR my iPhone. But, I wrote the first episode of the three stories I mentioned. **

**I will post CONTAMINATED VALENTINE on FanFiction AND Twitlonger, because I said I would, but, Dear Nicholas, which may sound boring (but has a VERY great plot in the end) will only be in TwitLonger, for now. I MAY post on fanfiction, but I definitely will NOT if I don't have enough followers. **

**Here's the important part: If I don't have followers on Twitter, I'm going to assume that no one cares about the stories, so FOLLOW me ;)**

**I will post these episodes ASAP, but, you'll have to settle for previews. Also, REVIEW or no story ;(**

**Here are previews for CV and DN;;**

* * *

Dear Nicholas

It was a windy Friday night when I received my very first letter from Miley. Her script was elegant, unlike mine, curly, and her i's were dotted with hearts. Typical Miley.

I closed my eyes and entered my happy place--anywhere as long as I was with Miley.

I could picture her perfectly as I gripped the faded pink envelope in my hand. Her long, brown waves flowing down her back, her firm but deligate figure, her eyes sparkling with delight; I was tingling with excitement at what her letter would bring.

_DEAR NICHOLAS is about a 22 year old man named Nicholas Jerry Jonas, who meets a wonderful girl named Miley (21) while lost in the wavy streets of Pennsylvania. They promise to keep in touch, while Nicholas prays on his memory of Miley for happiness. He secretly falls in love with her, but is heartbroken when she starts dating international pop star Joe Jonas, also known as Nick's brother. Nick has no clue who this "mystery guy" is, but not only that, he must listen to his brother talk about the amazing woman he met while touring in Pennsylvania. The day will come when he has to face Miley again, but, how will he deal with it?_

Contaminated Valentine

Nicholas.

The walls seemed to close in on me as I made my way through the tunnel. A rush of wind whipped past me, sending shivers, that I was _way_ used to by now, down my back. My fear brought me closer to the exact person, if that was what he was, that I was trying to avoid.

"Ahh, Mr. Jonas. Welcome back. Have you done it?" His voice seemed to radiate through the walls.

"Yes, I have," O glanced around trying to focus my attention on where the voice was coming from.

"So, where is she?" He appeared, dressed in a long cloak, at the end of the tunnel.

"I will have her trained by next month. Patience, Lord," I replied stiffly.

"A man like me spares no time. Here is the next girl," He flicked a starch photo at me, and I snatched from the air and examined the face: beautiful eyes; long, wavy hair; angelic smile--Hell, I wouldn't believe she was real until I met her. Then the thought of what I had to do rushed to my stomach. No time for puking now, though I didn't think I could.

...

"When?"

"February 25,"

_Nick Jonas works for the almighty Lord, where he feeds on desire to leave the place. His next mission is a girl that he wished not to "do". He falls head over heels in love, completely forgetting about his Lord's request until the day of doom. February 25th._

* * *

**Please review if you don't like them, and I will cancel. Because, I only have one episode written out, so don't worry! **


	7. seven

Just Acting, Right?

_**Chapter Seven; No Worries**_

xxghostlovexx101

* * *

"What's up, man?" Nick, Joe, and Kevin were piled in Kevin's old red pick-up outside the building.

"It seems that the producers wanted to cancel the movie." Kevin replied.

"I think we got that."

"Yeah, but the reason is because they want Mr. Russo, aka Alex's father, out of power. Heaven knows how they will do it." Kevin pushed hard on the brake as he sighted a red light.

"Wow. I just wish the Russo's would stop causing trouble. It's already enough that I have to deal with Alex, but-" Nick stopped himself, and cleared his throat.

"But...?" Joe questioned.

"Well, it's just that, I kind of miss being able to be with Miley." Nick looked away.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Explain to me again how Alex is our secret weapon?" Miley rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Look, what we do is simple, getting her to not notice what we're doing is hard. And how do we do that?" Sonny asked.

"Er, we...kidnap her and lock her up...somewhere?" Miley's response earned a quick hit from Sonny.

"Am I the only one with brains? We're going to let her in on the wrong plan," Sonny watched as Miley nodded her head dumbly. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Nope, enlighten me please."

"We're going to tell her that we're making a back-up movie to earn billions of dollars for RUSSO, INC. More specifically, billions of dollars for her. But, we tell her we need money to start out with, because we do. And the whole time she thinks she's helping RUSSO, INC., but, she's actually helping our new company: YILEN."

"Number one: is that even legal? Number two: what does "YILEN" stand for?"

"Asnwer one: YES! Answer two: Niley."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dude, we knew that. No need to hide." Kevin laughed.

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing considering that she didn't even look up at me twice during filming. She must hate my guts," Nick added hastily.

"You're nervous, doesn't she have a reason to be nervous as well?" Joe looked back at his younger brother.

"Huh. I doubt it."

"Dude, just call her." Kevin reached inside his pocket and twisted his arm to hand the BlackBerry back to Nick.

"Uh, no thanks." Nick pushed it away.

Joe pressed in Miley's phone number and held it against Nick's ear. "Too late, little boy."

"No, I don't want to-Oh, hi, Miles."

"Hi, Nick?" Miley's voice was hinted with nervousness.

"Yep, it's me." Nick paused.

"And you called because..."

Joe held up a piece of paper with words scrawled in black sharpie on it.

**Meet me at the park on Sixth Street at four. **

"I was wondering, if you'd like to...hang out." Nick finished quickly.

"Sure, when?" Miley seemed considerably happier, at least.

"Four o'clock...at the park on Sixth Street." Nick glanced again at Joe.

"Okay, see you then."

"BOOYA!" Joe slapped Nick on the back, laughing.

"Sure, sure."

"Who was right? _Moi!"_

"Yeah, okay, you were right." Nick couldn't suppress the unforced smile from his lightened face. "But, I don't have anything ready..."

"No worries, bro, no worries."

* * *

+VERY IMPORTANT+

**Well, break was wonderful, and we can't deny that we might try it again, but we really were getting a lot of reviews and alerts, and it was making us incredibly happy, especially since we haven't posted in a while. **

**And so, I checked the stats for this story and I was really happy with what I have. I don't want to share any of that information, but I will tell you that it was way more than what I expected or had hoped for. **

**So, I really wanted to post something, and here it is...in a very bad state, but it is here. **

**My co-owner is quitting, so I'm going solo...it's going to be hard for me to update, so...I'm putting quite a few series on hiatus. The three I will be devoted on FOR NOW is "Dear Nicholas" (Niley, which a lot of you enjoy), Heartbreak Toy (Niley, which is kind of dirty but a lot of people like it...) and Just Acting, Right? What I plan to do is get this finished up, and get Niley together, and start on the sequel...not much has happened, but get ready for a plot twist!**

**-Bye!**

**Lucette**

**Twitter: xlucyluvsyou (it used to be xmistyxheartx but I changed it)**


	8. eight

Just Acting, Right?

_**Chapter Eight; Things to Forget**_

xxghostlovexx101

* * *

"Miley, as my job as your best and most loyal friend, I solemnly promise to make you look hot on your date." Sonny said as she put a hand to her heart. They were perfectly manicured, like Miley's.

"You don't have to," Miley laughed, "I'll just wear-"

"This." Sonny pointed towards a shiny, sea-green sundress. It came down right above the knees, and wrapped around the waist was a darker green ribbon tied back.

Miley ignored her hand, "a T-shirt and shorts. It's what I always wore to our dates." Miley finally looked where Sonny was pointing. "Oh, that is cute..."

"Well, Miss I-Always-Where-T-shirts-To-Dates. This would look positively gorgeous on you!" Sonny pleaded. "You can't just leave it there...alone, no one in the world with it, has to cope with life...alone...and not on you."

Miley bit down hard on her bottom lip. "How much does it cost?"

"1200." Miley and Sonnyn turned around to look at the saleswoman.

"1200 _bucks_?" Sonny gaped. "...for a dress?"

"No, 1200 rabbits. Yes, it's 1200 dollars." She pursed he lips.

Sonny stared hard. "Miley, I'll pitch in! I have 200 here, and I think I have another five in my back pocket." She sighed. "No use."

"I have enough." Miley said quietly. She thought to recognized the lady.

"Who carries 1200 in their pocket?" Sonny whispered as Miley handed over a pack of dollar bills. "in cash?"

"We work in a movie, remember?" Miley said.

"Oh, no."

"What?"

"We haven't told the movie people about our plan! What if they do something to make the movie permanent?" Sonny asked.

"Then call." Miley responded easily.

"I would, but my cell's dead."

"Ugh, mine is too!"

"Then we've got to leave." Sonny pulled Miley out of the shop, and both completely forgot about the 1,200 dollars paid to a worker.

* * *

"I keep thinking we forgot something...it's just killing me to not know what it is!" Sonny grabbed at her hair ans swerved around the corner.

"I keep thinking I recognized that woman. I mean, she was acting weird, too." Miley added in.

"1200 bucks is a rip-off price to pay for the sundress-"

"The sundress!" Miley banged her head on the back of her seat.

"That's what we forgot!"

"Not only that, I missed Nick's date. It's five. I ditched. He hates me, probably." Miley let out a sigh.

"But, $1200, dollars!" Sonny cried out. "Wait, why is everyone in such a hurry?"

"I hear sirens!" She looked back, and saw a black Chevy speeding down the road. Fast. And towards them. "Sonny, turn, now!"

"Why do I ne-" She screamed as the Chevy collided with the car, enveloping them in a blackness.

* * *

ALEX'S POV

This is completely stupid. How come I lose my carreer? What did I do, you freakin' God, to deserve this?

I need to find Nick and tell him that that two-faced bullshit of a girl isn't worth his time. Or his money.

* * *

**Hi!I hoped you liked this one. I tried to add a little suspense (Sonny and Miley incident) to the story because I felt that everyone was getting bored with my plot. By the way, I will not promise that Sonny will survive, but Miley obviously will, because I'm not even half-way through with her and Nick's story. I'm not really good at describing accidents, so you'll habe to deal with my crappiness!**

**And since I have the cliff hanger out I will not be working on this as frequently as I will with my other stories. So, after you read this please read my other stories: Dear Nicholas and Heartbreak Toy. To see them just click my user :)**

**Oh, and a very important note:**

**Sonny and Miley do not know that the producers cancelled the movie. If you read carefully, you'll note that Sonny and Miley left before Kevin announced the news.**

**Bye**

**-Lucette**

**(Twitter: xlucyluvsyou)**


End file.
